


白噪音

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - sentinel and guide, 哨向
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016不知道几月几日x哨兵米×向导英脑洞（摸鱼）如果有人愿意告诉我在ao3打哨向tag的正确姿势我会非常感谢的><





	白噪音

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016不知道几月几日x  
> 哨兵米×向导英  
> 脑洞（摸鱼）  
> 如果有人愿意告诉我在ao3打哨向tag的正确姿势我会非常感谢的><

阿尔弗雷德没话说了，面对那张冷硬的面孔，他灵巧的舌头像打了结似的无法绷直，一个单词的发音堵在喉管囫囵滚动最后只发出哀叹般含糊不清的气音。他甚至无法用他拿手的嬉皮笑脸来糊弄过去，因此这样暧昧尴尬的表现已经挖空了他大脑。一片白色的棉絮在小哨兵眼前飘过，继而大面积色块纠缠着滚来炸开，无谓的词语短句在其中忽隐忽现令人难以捉摸——最后一切都以不可思议的方式交融形成大片绿意……那种独特的、具有高度识别性仿佛带着深沉、带着一切以人类智慧所能表达出的一切浓缩思想的色彩，生机、力量，还有某个大写字母“L”开头的感情……

阿尔弗雷德已经神志不清了，他们俩人中的任何一个对此都深信不疑。

……

　　“施舍？”

　　“当然不是！”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴，故意做了个完全不合格的邀请姿势，对亚瑟挤挤眼睛，说：“这是礼仪。”

　　“切。”

　　亚瑟·柯克兰显然不吃他阿尔弗雷德造作的讨好这套，他朝对方投去极其不屑的一瞥，然后弓步上前对着那张正滑稽地耍着宝的脸上去就是一记左勾拳！

　　“哇哦、噢！”尚未进入状态的那方反应极快地后撤偏头躲过攻击的同时扣上对方手腕，拳势落空由于惯性没来得及收回去而生生被制住的尴尬让亚瑟涨红了脸。阿尔弗雷德为脸旁呼啸而过拳头带来的劲风发出几声表示赞叹的惊呼，正想说些什么时，英国人很明显不想给他这个机会——这个聒噪的美国人张口肯定没什么好话！他一手抓过过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀拉近两人之间的距离，对着满脸疑惑的美国人露出一个狡猾带点痞气、可爱得让人忍俊不禁的笑容——举膝猛顶向对方毫无防备的腹部！

　　桎梏手腕的力松了，亚瑟找到了双脚着地的踏实感拍拍手，略显不快地瞪着正捂腹痛呼的男孩。

　　“声东击西，”阿尔弗雷德呲牙咧嘴，道：“我该知道你爱来这套！”

　　“装，”亚瑟抱臂，哼哼，“不打了，没意思。你今天怎么这么心不在焉？”  
阿尔弗雷德委屈地抱着肚子，张张嘴，竟吐不出一个单词。他也无法打哈哈将这件事简单概过——他不擅长在这方面撒谎。最后，迎着英国人疑惑的眨眼，他指向一边和小雀儿玩得不亦乐乎的冰原狼，一本正经地说：“波奇最近有点躁动，他影响到我了！”

　　被点到名的狼唰地转过头，接着头顶红胸鸲屁颠屁颠地跑来绕着亚瑟踱了几圈步示好。亚瑟笑了，他揉揉波奇的脑袋略带责怪地看了一眼阿尔，“好好的狼被你养成了狗。”

　　“狗还忠诚些呢！”阿尔弗雷德对自己精神体见色忘义的行为感到大失所望，并且为表愤怒朝着它挥了几下拳头。

　　“行了，别什么都推给波奇。”亚瑟说，抬手唤了自己的红胸鸲回来，“从来只有哨兵影响到精神体，你怎么可能被精神体影响到呢？如果波奇真的求偶期到了，”他顿了顿，接着意味深长地看了面色有些古怪的阿尔弗雷德一眼，“那你离结合热也不远了。”

　　说完，他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，扬手告辞。美国青年后知后觉，在英国人渐行渐远直至看不见后才反应过来，涨红了脸。阿尔弗雷德扶着眼含疑惑的波奇背部蹲下身去，脸埋在膝盖，发出意味不明的哀嚎。

　　你要了我的命，亚瑟·柯克兰……

……

　　“那是什么？”亚瑟凑过头去，扒拉了一下被阿尔弗雷德塞进小背包的小物件，拿出来好奇地端详。  
　　

　　 阿尔弗雷德也望过去，语带惊奇地回应道：“你不知道？我以为这是常识——别翻白眼，超难看的——这是白噪音发生器。” 

　　“那可能是基础课程，我刚入校那会儿经常翘课。”亚瑟摸索着打开了它侧耳倾听几秒，接着面带嫌弃地将其丢弃，自认中肯地做出了评价：“粗制滥造的劣质品。不敢相信你这种等级的哨兵只能被分配到这个。” 

　　“你是在夸我吗亚蒂？果然在世界第一厉害面前世界第一嘴硬也只能败下阵来！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋起来，嘴角咧得大大的，“天生比任何人都强大也是因为我注定要成为拯救世界的英雄嘛！”

　　“你对自己的要求已经低到了要和这种最低级的机器比较的程度了吗？我还是有点高估你了，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟咬舌反讥，本想继续用他拿手的嘲讽来挫挫年轻人的锐气，可触及对方那亮晶晶的眼神这个念头就很不争气地被打消了……这是因为无论说什么他都能用满分的自信推翻一切他不满意的言论的缘故！我不想多费口舌计较这些毫无意义的东西，就是这样。亚瑟摸摸鼻子，瞪了眼还不断把眼睛往发生器地方瞟且还有将之捡回来的想法而蠢蠢欲动的阿尔弗雷德，冷哼道：“总之，这次任务中你使用它就是在质疑我的能力。”

　　“可不是嘛，”阿尔弗雷德大大方方地承认，“就算我的搭档是最差的向导，我也不会带上这个确认觉醒哨兵时塔发配的白噪声发生器。说真的，它确实早该被淘汰了……”

　　“这不好笑，阿尔弗雷德。要不是时候不对我现在就想把你按在地上胖揍一顿。”亚瑟抿唇，不悦之情溢于言表。“向导的身份我自嘲就好了，还不需要你来贬低。”

　　“好的抱歉了亚瑟——”阿尔弗雷德举起双手做投降状，他顿了顿，做了个标准的美式鬼脸（眼睛向上翻，撅起嘴），一边观察着英国人的脸色，见似乎稍有缓和，他松了口气，又说：“我一直以为你不把自己当向导，虽然我觉得只要你愿意，你绝对可以成为一个优秀的向导。”

　　“毫不谦虚地说，我认为我已经足够优秀。”亚瑟又恢复了得意洋洋的神态，翘起唇角，森绿色的眼睛好像发着光，“——哪怕是作为向导。”

　　“实话跟你说，初次见面我还以为你是哪个新来的哨兵。知道你是向导时，可是震惊得不得了——”阿尔弗雷德说着，一边夸张地指手画脚，丰富的肢体语言让他看起来令人忍俊不禁。“毕竟，哨兵区的人一直认为向导都是温顺可人的宝贝呢！”

　　“看来你对这个世界的认知偏差极大，凡事都有例外。”亚瑟的得意劲没了，取而代之的是他惯用于表达不满的白眼。他甚至不愿去看那个该死的混蛋哨兵，转过身去捡起那小机器头也不回地回应道：“我不会甘愿被塔磨灭掉个性，请对任何群体表示尊重——涉世未深的笨蛋。搭档是我而不是你想要的温柔漂亮的姑娘还真是抱歉啊！”

　　阿尔弗雷德嘴角的笑意已经满得快要溢出来了。他明白怎么说会让亚瑟开心，可他就是想使坏，就是想看那张时常写满高傲自矜的脸因气愤而染上红晕！不知从何而来的愉悦感让阿尔弗雷德如此沉迷惹亚瑟生气。他故意用包容的语气大声嚷嚷着这也没办法啊可能这是给世界的英雄命中注定的一场试炼呢我也只好忍耐啦之类的话，一边偷眼观察对方因气急败坏而将整个白噪音发生器捏出裂缝的可爱样子，连着那一点点在沙黄发尾间露出的发红的耳尖都显得可爱到犯规。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己发喉咙像是突然被堵塞住了似的，连带着心脏也快了几分。他索性跟从内心，直接蹲到对方身前，看看明明对机械一窍不通还硬是逞强却拿它没辙的英国人，自认友善地发出提醒：“核心部件只能暴力碾碎喔。”  
　　  
　　那话里似乎藏着什么幸灾乐祸、看好戏般的调笑，令亚瑟感到气愤极了，他干脆直接从缠住大腿的皮革间抽出他的匕首往上面戳去！

　　“哇、嘿！等等，你干什么？？”阿尔弗雷德连忙阻止了亚瑟的动作，一手扣住对方手腕一手将那可怜小球险险从刀口抢救下来。

　　“你没长眼睛吗？”亚瑟试图挣脱，可敌不过对方的怪力，手腕间与哨兵的手仿佛天生长在一起一样纹丝不动。他索性放弃，瞪着笑得人畜无害的哨兵，说：“就算是我不要的垃圾，别人也休想捡了去。”

　　“自己一个人没办法也试着依赖一下他人嘛！”阿尔弗雷德说，握住小球的左手一个用力，只听咔吧的声响从他指缝泄出。美国人张开手，显摆似的晃了晃，让已经被惊人握力弄碎的残渣掉落下去，接着掩饰什么似的抓了抓头发，“毕竟，也不是每个人都像英雄我这么善解人意！”

　　“没人给我依靠。”亚瑟是这么想的，他没打算说出来，但一对上那双该死的澄澈的蓝眼睛，腹中的话就从嘴边梦呓似的念了出来……这是那双恶毒的眼睛的魔法！亚瑟意识到话已经像抹了油似的从他喉咙滑出来立马感到了尴尬，他别过脸无措地看向别处，透过阳光半带透明的耳垂像玉，有什么鲜红的液体在里面攀爬，很快晕满了整个耳朵，血液激流，几乎要将他的脸烧掉。亚瑟明白哨兵凭借超凡的感官，绝对听见了自己示弱般的呻吟。而直到此对方仍没发出任何声响，哪怕是自己预想中嘲讽的笑声。叶片上的花纹经不起他的观察，亚瑟收回目光，正对上年轻人认真专注的眼神，心跳蓦地乱了。

　　“考虑一下就地取材？”  
　　  
　　这是个再明显不过的暗示。

　　亚瑟睁大眼，迎上那双在阳光下熠熠生辉的、像是装进整片浩瀚海洋的湛蓝双瞳里，看得那样用力，仿佛要从里面找出玩笑之类的情绪……他看到了年轻人初长棱角的面孔是那样单纯、充满了坚定的信念。亚瑟的心脏跳动得那么响，以至于他有些害怕让对面的人听到。他不可抑制地在对方的直视下红了脸……他们僵持着对视，就像是在进行一场谁先眨眼谁就会输的比赛。  
　　  
　　“少、少开玩笑了，笨蛋！”亚瑟率先打破尴尬的气氛，转手将发烫的手腕从对方手里抽出，用几声干巴巴的笑掩饰刚刚的窘境，顺便扯开话题，“仅仅只是那种构造简单的东西，我难道还需要依靠你来帮忙吗？”

　　阿尔弗雷德对英国人刻意曲解的话不可避免产生了失落的情绪，但他还是耸了耸肩表现得满不在乎。两人都没再说话。当他清点好包内物品挎在肩上伸手揽过年长者并且蛮横地无视了向导的挣扎时，不知何时归来的小红胸鸲扑扇翅膀落在他的头上，为主人鸣抱不平似的啄了几下阿尔弗雷德的发顶，并且耀武扬威地回到亚瑟肩头上合拢翅膀，对满脸忿忿不平的哨兵啼了几声。精神体的插入使得气氛缓和些了，阿尔弗雷德摸摸脑袋，囔道：“走啦亚瑟，我们在这里耗费的时间已经够多了！”

 

TBC.


End file.
